Teasing a Timelord
by The noble one
Summary: Donna pushes boundries and the doctor doesn't seem to mind at all


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, this little thing is just the result of my over active imagination. Also this 'story' is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Teasing a Timelord **

'Doctor? _Doctor? _Doc-tor? Oi spaceman, my face is up here.' Donna said while waving her hand in front of the doctor's face. The doctor startles and nearly falls of his chair. 'Euuh' he clears his throat and looks up to a slightly amused Donna. 'You were saying Donna?' She rolls her eyes and sighs. _I should have known that under all of that alien stuff he acts like a normal bloke. Men, show them a bit of cleavage and they're nothing more than a puddle of drool. Mm, this could be fun though, let's see how he reacts to this. _Donna smirks and leans over the table, giving the Doctor more than just a glimpse of her cleavage. 'Oh, nothing important really Doctor.' She says while lowering her voice. Donna suppresses a grin when she sees him sallow with an audible gulp and loosen his tie.

The doctor is hardly aware of anything, which is something rare because he's _always aware of everything. _Not now though, all he can think of is Donna. Specifically two of Donna's assets. _Assets really? Please at least call them breasts, it's only in your mind. _Fine, all he can think of are Donna's breasts. Especially that freckle on her right breast which looks like – _oh my is that lace? Rasillon she's wearing green lace. Oh my, it's getting a bit hot in here, isn't it? Mm, yes – yes. I'll just loosen my tie a bit. Jup, this is better, much better. _He shifts his gaze to Donna's neck and sees her steady pulse beat. _I wonder how it would feel to kiss her there or to gently suck on her pulse point. _He gaze shifts further up, to her delectable lips which – which are moving. Rasillon Donna's talking and he hasn't got a clue what she just said. _Ugh, he mentally slaps himself. If you want to avoid one of Donna's famous slaps, always listen to what she's saying. _The doctor thinks and prepares himself for the slap that he's sure will come and even closes his eyes.

Donna realizes the doctor's zoomed out by the way he's ogling her breasts without even blinking. It's like he's mesmerized. She smirks. _Well let's see if we can make him blush shall we. _She takes a deliberately deep breath and his reaction is immediate. He loosens his tie even more and shifts his gaze to her neck. She feels herself blushing with all this attention. The way he looks at her, it's almost as if he wants to ravish her. _Calm down Donna, he's just a guy, admiring breasts which coincidentally belong to you. He doesn't like you like that. Still it's nice to be appreciate for once. Right, let's put this poor man out of his misery. It looks like needs a cup of tea or oxygen. _She clears her throat. 'Doctor would you like a cup of tea? She has to repeat the question two times because he keeps staring at her mouth. He finally snaps out of it and startles. Donna's confused when he stiffens and shuts his eyes. _What the hell is he doing? _

The doctor keeps his eyes shut and awaits the slap. He's confused though when instead of a slap he feels her hand on his arm. 'Doctor? Are you alright?' Donna asks feeling a bit concerned. _Had she taken the teasing too far? Was he mad? _He opens his eyes and looks into Donna's. _Gods she really is gorgeous and brilliant. _'Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm more than okay. I'm fantastic. I was just thinking about the TARDIS and the things I still need to check and fix before we go on a new adventure, you know.' He says, smiling even though he knows that he's rambling but he really, r_eally _hopes she'll let this one slide. Donna frowns and knows he's not telling the truth but decides not to question him. 'Well Spaceman, I was wondering if you'd like a cup of tea?' She says while giving his arm a slight squeeze. The doctor's glad she's not questioning his ramble and grins. 'Of course I'd like a cup of tea Donna.' She smiles back and walks over to the cabinet to pull out two cups, earl grey tea and the kettle.

He watches her walking over, swaying her hips a bit. _Is this woman trying to kill me? Well at least now I can watch and not be afraid of getting caught. _His eyes wander over her entire backside. They start at her glorious curls. _Oh how I want to slip my hands through those curls_. Move over to her back. _I wonder how would it feel to trace her spine with my lips? _Trace the curve of her hips and bum. _Oh, how I want to trace the dip of her waist with my fingers, to kiss every inch of her. _Right to her shapely legs which are looking even more delectable thanks to that blue dress she's wearing. _She shouldn't be allowed to wear things like that. It's making breathing difficult and I have a respiratory bypass. How do human men deal with this? It's also making me think all these things I'd like to do with her. Getting up from this chair, walking over to her, put her on the counter and just devour her. _He gulps again. _Oh yes breathing wasn't the only that was getting more difficult. _He thought while shifting in his suddenly too tight trousers.

Donna's aware of his eyes on her back, his gaze feels like fire to her. _Honestly Donna, fire? Oh boy, you're beginning to sound like one of those characters in those novels you read. You seriously need to get something, something, as soon as possible. Oh this is getting ridiculous. Get it together Donna! Just put the water into the cups and bring him his cup of tea. _She straightens her back, picks up the cups but when she turns, she makes the mistake of looking into his eyes. What she sees in them makes her gasp, blush, shiver. Well you think of something and she feels it. _Is – is that lust in his eyes? _She wonders. _No, it can't be. No, I must be imaging things, there's just no way -. I mean look at me. No, no I'm being ridiculous. _Donna shakes her head and walks over to the Doctor but can't help herself of swaying her hips just a little bit more than strictly necessary. _Yes! There is it again. That look of his. That look of pure lust. _She feels herself blush all over and tries to keep calm. When she arrives at the table she steps perhaps a little bit closer than friends would do.

He watches her turn around and stop. Instead of hiding his heated gaze he lets her see it all. Y_es Donna, look at me. Look at what you do to me. _When she walks over he's once again mesmerized by the way her hips move. He's so focused on her hips that he doesn't catch everything she says, just the words _where do you want me? _He gasps and snaps his attention to her face. She looks startled but he notices that she's blushing. _Mm, I wonder how far that blush goes? _He smirks, stands up and leans in, his breath brushes her ear. 'I'd be careful with asking questions like that Donna. You'd never know what you'd get yourself into.' Now she just looks confused and a bit overwhelmed with him so close. 'I – I – mm' 'Yes Donna?' The doctor asks while tracing her neck with his lips, slightly nipping the delicate skin. 'I just wanted to know where you'd want me to put down your cup but _ooh, _do that again.' He smirks and nips at her pulse point again and then southing it with his tongue. It's only after some time that the rest of what she said gets through.

He stops and steps away from her, trying to ignore her moan of displeasure. He clears his throat. 'You – you didn't – I mean. I thought you asked me where I'd want you.' He starts panicking. 'oh, no. this is not good. This is not good at all. I mean I practically assaulted you and – and' he stops pacing and rambling when he hears Donna laughing. 'Silly spaceman. You thought I asked that? Oh my, this is just brilliant.' She just can't seem to stop laughing and soon has to set down the mugs on the table in fear of dropping them. 'Oh, don't look at me like that and you didn't assault me. In case you didn't notice, I was quite enjoying myself, thank you very much and I don't recall giving you permission to stop.' She says while walking over to the Doctor. 'You mean – you're not angry? I'm not getting slapped?' He stammers while she's invading his personal space, not believing his luck. 'Well, I'm not angry but if you don't start kissing me right now, I can guarantee a slap mister.' Donna says while putting her arms around his neck. The doctor grins. 'Well, Miss Noble, who am I to say no to such a request?' He says before catching her lips in a searing kiss


End file.
